Tentación
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Ignorar y hacer enojar a Imazumi no es una buena idea, más cuando están solos en una habitación, sin nadie que los detenga. ImaizumixNaruko.


**N/A**: He bueno, debería estar escribiendo otras cosas que tengo pendientes, pero la inspiración Imaizuko llega de repente y la magia sucede XD Sinceramente, es una de mis OTPs de yowamushi, amo a estos dos idiotas (▰˘◡˘▰)

Advertencias: Sensualón ImaizumixNaruko (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

Espero que les guste este one shot sin mucho sentido XD

* * *

Miró una vez más el brillante pelo rojo, sus dedos que se movían rápidamente a un ritmo constante, presionando fuertemente los pulgares. Su mueca concentrada se le hacía graciosa. Imaizumi dejó de teclear en el computador, cerrando el notebook que mostraba una transmisión en vivo de una carrera y uno que otro artículo sobre los participantes en el navegador. Se acercó a la cama, donde Naruko estaba recostado, probando uno de sus videojuegos.

- ¿Ya terminó la carrera? -le preguntó él sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo  
- No  
- Mmmh...

Con una mano cerró la DS, pausando el juego y haciendo que Naruko lo dirigiera una mirada molesta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tontoizumi?

Imaizumi, sin molestarse siquiera en responder, empujó contra la cama a Naruko, subiéndose encima de él, presionando sus muñecas y juntando sus cuerpos.

- Porque quiero  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
Su mirada era una advertencia, una llamada, una exigencia. Era observar sus ojos rojos y volverse loco.

Se acercó a su mejilla, sintiendo la cálida respiración del más bajo contra su cara. Rosó sus labios con delicadeza, lentamente.

Obviamente lo estaba provocando, pero Naruko estaba decidido a esta ver ganar por lo menos una batalla. Imaizumi pudo ver a través de sus intenciones, así que decidió intentar otra cosa esta vez. Comenzó un camino de besos hasta su barbilla, Naruko estaba cada vez más sonrojado. El pelirrojo se arrimó más a él, lo que permitió que tuviera acceso directo a su cuello. Lamió suave y quedadamente. Recorrió sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos, lo que hizo que a Naruko se le erizara la piel.

Deslizó la camiseta de él lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Cuando la única prenda que los separaba a los dos era la ropa interior, arremetió contra sus labios, ya sin importarle que él hubiera caído ante la tentación primero.

Se separó momentáneamente, y volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. El pelirrojo estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente.

- Perdiste, tontoizumi  
Sonrió.  
- Veremos quién pierde más cuando terminemos  
El más bajo lo estudió con la mirada.  
- ¿Asustado, Primaizumi?  
- Para nada

Respondió a la sonrisa irónica con un beso lento en cuello, que hizo temblar ligeramente al más bajo.

Lo besó otra vez, pasando sus manos por su abdomen y deteniendo sus dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior.  
Su piel estaba hirviendo.

* * *

Despertó, sintiendo pesadez. Estaba empapado en sudor, y su cuerpo todavía estaba caliente. Peor aún, Naruko, despierto a su lado, le dirigía una mirada un tanto... _Extraña._

Recordó instantáneamente, al ver su cara, las imágenes del sueño. Comenzó a sudar, del nerviosismo y la perplejidad. Tosió, tratando de salir un poco del incómodo ambiente.

- Yo... -intentó explicar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.  
Naruko solo alzó una ceja, sinceramente divertido ante la situación.

- No sabía que eras tan pervertido, Tontoizumi. Supongo que todos tenemos necesidades físicas, pero...  
- Cállate, idiota -le dijo, sonrojado  
- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, aah?!  
- Vas a despertar a Onoda, Naruko. Baja la voz  
- Tsk. Todo es tú culpa por tener un sueño ero conmigo

Imaizumi sonrió débilmente. Tomó a Naruko por la cintura y lo acomodo entre sus piernas fácilmente, aún ante la resistencia del pelirrojo  
- No es como si no hubiéramos hecho nada antes, ¿no?

Se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. Esta vez, Naruko era el sonrojado.

- Pervertido  
El más alto posó sus manos en sus mulos, causándole escalofríos.

- Aquí no, idiota. Onoda... P-podría despertar en cualquier momento  
La voz le temblaba, al igual que la fuerza de voluntad.

Imaizumi ni siquiera le contestó. Pasó sus manos por el borde del pijama, causando tensión en el más bajo, que jadeaba débilmente, conteniéndose.

- ¿Naruko? ¿Imaizumi?  
Onoda se despertaba, provocando el pánico en los otros dos chicos. Por suerte, Onoda estaba sin lentes, por lo que sinceramente solo vio una figura borrosa revolverse a su lado. Se dio vuelta un instante para tomar sus lentes y se los puso, solo para ver a Imaizumi enterrado en su saco de dormir.

- Buenos días, Imaizumi-kun. ¿Y Naruko?  
- Tsk. Buenos días -hizo un movimiento algo extraño, que en realidad era una patada para que Naruko dejara de moverse atrás suyo - Creo que se adelantó y fue a... bañarse primero  
- Aaah, iré a buscarlo

Cuando Onoda había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Naruko e Imaizumi habían suspirado. El pelirrojo salió de su "escondite", rezongando por el momento vivido.

- Maldita sea, Imaizumi. Onoda casi nos ve  
- Pero no lo hizo  
- Imbécil

Sonrió, tomando al más bajo por los brazos y acercándolo para plantarle un beso en los labios  
- Buenos días, Naruko

Se paró, dejándolo solo en la habitación, medio molesto medio encantado, pero definitivamente sonrojado.

* * *

Gracias por leer

(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
